


Излом

by Shuya



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition, Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Crossover, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rating: PG13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 11:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15242469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuya/pseuds/Shuya
Summary: Dragon Age AU. Если вы маг, то восстание магов и храмовников – не самая ваша большая проблема.





	Излом

Телега вспыхнула за секунду. И нехитрый скарб селян потонул в огне. Кенма покачнулся – неспособный ни кричать, ни бежать, – обернулся. Акааши принял боевую стойку, вонзил посох в землю, начертил в воздухе руну. 

Он столько раз проделывал это за последние месяцы, что уже мог бы написать книгу. Он назвал бы её «Надежда» или «Создатель верует в нас». В цитатах привёл бы излюбленные отрывки из Песни Света. Скрупулёзно описал бы тонкости магии Стихий. А затем, выверяя каждое слово, – научил убивать. 

Книгу, конечно, пришлось бы распространять тайно. Несколько копий он спрятал бы в иссохшем сундуке Ойкавы (у магов с девственной репутацией никогда не бывает проблем). Две книги отдал бы Ханамаки и Мацукаве (страсть к эмпиризму и своеволие – не лучшие качества для мага). Одну оставил бы у себя (дабы притянуть всевидящее око Церкви – Искателей).

Маг Круга учит убивать? Раздаёт советы, как справиться с обезумевшим храмовником?

Неслыханная дерзость! Какая тень на всеослепляющее лоно Церкви! 

Да погибнет сей маг от Скверны! Да разорвут его плоть твари подземные, да разнесут кости по глубоким пещерам. 

Да вернётся он в Тень!

Акааши помотал головой и крепче вцепился в остов посоха. Мир вокруг пришёл в движение, завибрировал, словно живой, – выплюнул из себя зелёные сгустки тумана. Три фигуры в тяжёлых доспехах обступили их. Кенма прижал к груди обрубок посоха.

– Когда они нападут, поставь защитный барьер на себя, – бросил через плечо Акааши.

Кенма качнул головой, сальные волосы облепили его лицо.

– Я не смогу излечить тебя, – ответил он.

Акааши горько усмехнулся. Они с Кенмой слишком долго отстаивали свою свободу – защищали чужой выбор, а не свой. Следовали указке всезнающих лидеров фракций. Эквитарианцы, Либертарианцы, Лоялисты… Акааши утопил бы их в крови и не побрезговал бы магией крови. Вот только магией этой он не владел, потрёпанные страницы остались в расшатанной кладке стен одной из спален. 

Может, надо было послушать Мацукаву и прочитать их? Может, надо было послать к демонам все правила и впитать в себя запретные знания? Может, надо было отдать душу на откуп Создателю и…

Акааши со злостью уставился на храмовников. Они приближались медленно, уверенные, что добыча не сможет убежать. В их движениях не было чёткости. В их одежде – и намёка на чистоту. В их взглядах читался голод.

Проклятые лириумные наркоманы! Забери их Архидемон!

Святые воители, поборники света и справедливости забыли своего Создателя так быстро, как только голубая дрянь перестала питать их. А сколько было разговоров о непоколебимой вере и праведности. Сколько лекций от Рыцаря-Командора башни. Сколько магов навсегда вернулись в Тень! Ублюдки!

– И пускай клинок пронзит мою плоть, – начал Акааши. Холодная и яростная решимость обожгла ему пальцы. – Кровь моя прольётся на землю…

Кенма дёрнулся.

– И пускай мой крик тронет их сердца…

– Нет! – закричал Кенма. – Нет! – он взревел, как раненый зверь, и бросился на Акааши. Для человека, который два месяца провёл на улице, ночевал в оврагах и заброшенных хижинах, не ел и не спал помногу дней, Кенма оказался чрезвычайно силён. Он повис на Акааши, точно нагрудный доспех храмовника.

Акааши пошатнулся и едва устоял на ногах. Куда уж тут колдовать.

– Моя жертва станет последней, – прохрипел Акааши, хватая ртом воздух.

И мир, только этого и ждав, ответил ему – ожил. Утратил свои очертания, задрожал, вспыхнул зелёным. Земля, словно дикий необузданный океан, ушла из-под ног. Акааши упал. Руки по локоть увязли в густом и тёмном, в лицо ударил запах серы. Акааши дёрнулся, тужась подняться.

– Огонь не твоя стихия, маг. Не играй с ним. Но если захочешь, я стану твоим огнём.

Акааши наугад метнул заклинание и завертел головой. 

– Кенма?! – позвал он. – Кенма…

– Твой друг в порядке. Кажется, он сильно переживает за тебя.

Акааши из последних сил попытался встать.

– Тише. Куроо хорошо делает свою работу, от храмовников остался только след. Их кровь я бы даже свиньям не отдал, но волшебство нужно из чего-то творить.

Акааши запрокинул голову: волосы опалил жар, щёки точно тёплый ветер погладил. И увидел глаза. Золотые, полные неутомимого, живого огня. Их тепло приникло под кожу, заструилось по венам, окутало в вуаль.

У Акааши сбилось дыхание, собственное тело показалось ему глыбой льда. Он заморгал и с трудом сфокусировал взгляд. Человек (человек ли?) – белый силуэт в неясных одеждах – опустился к нему. Провёл руками по ключицам и шее, очертил пальцами овал лица.

– Какая сила, – проговорил он. – Какая грация. Любишь холод и зиму. Вызываешь снежную бурю по щелчку пальцев. Виновник всех яростных зим в башне, – он коротко хохотнул и ухнул, как птица. – Но в красивой и тонкой вязи волшебства твои учителя не разглядели меч. В совершенном узоре магии не узрели оставленные прорехи.

Акааши попробовал сотворить заклинание.

– Не любишь сдаваться, бьёшься до последнего вздоха. Своенравен и честолюбив. Мне нравится. За тобой трудно угнаться. Ещё сложнее забрать в Тень.

Незнакомец покачал головой. Акааши проследил за ним, и волна дрожи прошла по его спине. Он наконец увидел мир вокруг – тёмное туманное полотно, которое убегало до горизонта. Вблизи, прямо из чёрного зеркала воды, росли колонны, стёртые временем статуи и зубья факелов, испускавшие зелёный свет. 

Тень.

Акааши медленно выдохнул, чувствуя удушающий запах серы. Мысли путались, тонули в рваных хлопьях тумана, оседали на илистом дне. Не пытаясь больше подняться или кинуть в незнакомца заклятием, он сказал:

– Уходи. Для тебя у меня ничего нет, демон.

– Разве я похож на демона?

– Кем бы ты ни был, мне ничего не нужно от тебя.

Глаза незнакомца блеснули. Его белое полупрозрачное тело вспыхнуло изнутри. Волна жара ударила Акааши в грудь, он застонал.

– Это ты зря, Акааши Кейджи. Храмовники парни отчаянные. Теперь, чтобы их вразумить, нужен хороший двуручный меч.

– Тебе известно моё имя. 

– _Здесь_ , оно известно многим.

– Почему?

– Найти мага в Тени – не иголку в стоге сена искать. Мне нужны были помощники.

– И ты нашёл их, – Акааши затравленно огляделся.

– Я попросил их об услуге и только. Искать среди тысяч спящих душ одну – непосильная задача. Даже для меня.

– Даже для тебя… И кто ты?

– Бокуто Котаро. _Человек_.

Акааши хрипло рассмеялся.

– И кем был тот человек, прежде чем ты завладел им?

Бокуто вперился в него взглядом.

– У меня есть тело. Как и ты, я родился из чрева матери.

Акааши невольно кивнул. Неужели, даже умерев, каждый маг вынужден проходить испытания на прочность. Выслушивать бестолковую болтовню духов-демонов и силиться отличить правду от лжи.

– И не надейся так легко умереть. Суеверия магов близки к истине. Но не спеши возводить весь загробный мир в Тень.

Акааши похолодел.

– Ты… читаешь мои мысли?

Бокуто пожал плечами.

– А что ты хотел? Магия крови может и не такое.

Акааши понимающе поджал губы.

– Магия крови… Выходит, я сплю?

– Выходит, ты спишь.

И мир, следуя чужой воле, опрокинул Акааши на спину. Чёрная гладь воды накрыла его с головой. Акааши разинул рот в немом крике.

**Author's Note:**

> Акааши читает – Песнь Андрасте 7:12:
> 
> И пускай клинок пронзит мою плоть,  
> Кровь моя прольётся на землю,  
> И пускай мой крик тронет их сердца,  
> Моя жертва станет последней.


End file.
